Due to the fast-paced development of consumer electronics in recent years, digital cameras are quickly becoming more and more capable. Modern digital cameras make it easy to capture a large number of images at each photo opportunity. A shooting opportunity may hence often result in several images of the same view, e.g. of the same object, the same person(s), the same animal(s), the same scenery, the same landscape, the same buildings etc. Some digital cameras even include built-in functionality for facilitating capturing of several images of a same view albeit using different configurations of the camera. This is sometimes referred to as bracketing wherein images are captured while varying for example the aperture value or the exposure setting of the camera. In view of the ever increasing number of captured images, there is a need for methods enabling efficient management, presentation and manipulation of large quantities of images having a similar image content.